Generally Plotless
by ssfr
Summary: Because there wasn't enough Nadia of the Mysterious Seas fanfic when I wrote this, back in 1998 or so.
1. Ich

'Gurandis-san?' I ask the warm body sliding into my bed.

'Shh, Marie ga netteimasu.' it doesn't much sound like her, but it's definately a woman, which greatly limits the possiblities of who it is sliding her leg between my thighs.

'Marie sleeps like a rock. What are you doing?' She kisses me, which sort of answers that question. She kisses remarkably well, and her nightgown is very soft under my fingers as I slide it up. She breaks the kiss and gasps as my fingers touch her skin.

She starts stroking me with her thigh, biting my neck, her fingers stroking my sides. I grab her by her long hair, pull her head back and bite her firmly, pressing my body against her. As we both get closer, her breath quickening and her attempts to escape becoming less focused and more frantic, I concentrate on the feel of her neck against my mouth as I suck on it.

With a final high-pitched moan she comes in my arms, almost pulling free as she stiffens, bringing me over the edge. I relax, gasping, clutching her tightly.

She kisses me, stroking my sides lightly, tenderly. I try to stay awake, but fail, dropping into a safe-feeling darkness.

Apologies to GAINAX


	2. Ni

She's been avoiding me. Yesterday, I wasn't sure, but she has. I guess it is because of what happened; when I saw her the next morning she glanced at the strands of long blonde hair wrapped around Blue Water's mount, touched the side of her neck, then proceeded to ignore me.

I don't see why; it isn't like it could have been anyone else; there are only three other women on board, and only a single person with hair that shade of pale. I wish she would just talk to me; tell me what is going on in her head, why she's been avoiding me.

That's what hurts the worst, of course. I think I could handle 'I made a mistake' or some such, but this . . . I stroke those few strands and worry.

Apologies to GAINAX 


	3. San

I clutch the cool Vulcanite-like material of the picture in my hand, Marie's dischords running parallel to my thoughts.

Why did she do it? Because he's my father, as some sort of vengence or to uses me as some kind of substitute? Perhaps because she likes me, but I can't make myself believe that. Why would she have been so upset if that was the case? Why wouldn't she have at least acknowledged my words? 

Perhaps she was simply too angry to listen, I've done that, can remember doing horribly stupid things under the influence of anger. If she liked me why would I have been exiled like this, unless they don't think they are going to make it out alive. I try to fight off the fear, get the anger back, its deep warmth filling me, keeping me safe, functional; it won't come, the chill of fear stays lodged in my belly. 

Apologies to GAINAX 


	4. Yon

She's alive!

I'm not sure why, but that makes the whole mess worthwhile, just that knowledge. I guess I really am in love with her, with the first woman, first person, I ever . . .

She's not ignoring me, but she is not responding to the few advances I make. Maybe she is as scared of what could be as I am of what might not be.

Apologies to GAINAX 


	5. Go

I stare across the open space towards her, dressed in a white outfit with gold trim. It doesn't suit her at all.

Her dark, pretty, face is blank, like she's been drugged. I fret, feeling the small, short-barreled pistol at my hip. Gargoyle is standing before us, holding forth on how he's going to rule the world. My hand strokes aimlessly across one space-suited thigh, and I remember the way her eyes lit up when she saw me in it.

I wish I knew why I couldn't control myself that day. My throat tightens, and something Gargoyle says breaks through.

The pistol is in my hand instantly, and I take aim.

A quick prayer to the gods of fools, lovers, and chance, and I squeeze the trigger. The first round misses totally, and I squeeze it again. This time I come closer, her face staying that unnatural calm as the bullet cuts through her hair.

I squeeze it again, and the round bounces off her headdress, shattering it, knocking her from her feet. I drop to my knees, sobbing, letting myself hear the shocked voices of the others, on their own little pillars. The matter is out of my hands; either I've saved her and we'll all be OK, or I haven't, and it doesn't matter.

I huddle, a miserable lump, as much noise goes on all around me, and then the pillar I'm on begins to drop, and I let myself look up. She's smiling.

Apologies to GAINAX 


	6. Rok

I wake, falling, the side of my head feeling like I've been clubbed again. I catch myself on my hands, look around at the strange room I'm in.

It's huge, almost as large as the cavern NuNautilus was found in. In front of me are several pillars, with people on them.

Jean, who looks worried, the Captain, who looks grim, and her, on her knees, crying. Facing them, his back to me, is the white-clad form of Gargoyle.

Something is pressing into my side; I pull the lumpy thing out and notice it is a gun. I almost toss it away from me, but a sudden laugh from Gargoyle makes me stop.

He made her cry, he wants to take over the world, and has hurt a lot of people to do it, he destroyed my homeland, and made her an orphan. I feel my resolve firm, and pick up the gun, remembering the tiny bit I know about firing them. I point it at the middle of Gargoyle's back, line up the little bar at the tip with the groove at the back, and pull the trigger.

The gun jumps to one side and up, a small round hole appears in Gargoyle's robe, and a loud whirring noise tells me I probably hit something hard. I point it again, pulling the trigger once more. The round strikes true, right at the joint between his helmet and neck armor, and there is a strange wet noise. Gargoyle drops to one knee, then onto his face.

I look up; Electra is still crying.

With a sudden shock I realize where we are, and tell Red Noah to lower the pillars. I start down the stairs that convieniently form, heading towards the huddled form.

She looks up, and I smile.

Her face lights up, and she starts to laugh.

Apologies to GAINAX 


End file.
